Return of the WRGP
by sharktooth29
Summary: A second WRGP is starting and Yusei Fudo is looking for a team to join, well when he joins one will romance follow? Old friends meet again after a long departure who will win? rated t for later chapters. Pairing YuseixSherry maybe some AkixCrow. first fic


**Me: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please review and give tips.**

**Yusei: You know they won't.**

**Me: Oh shut up Yusei I'm helping you by pairing you with someone you'll like… *mischievous smirk***

**Yusei: *Gulps* Who Aki?**

**Me: No Sherry LeBlanc.**

***Yusei blushes furiously***

**Sherry: Someone call me Yusei?**

**Yusei: N-N-No Sherry *still blushing***

**Sherry: *thinks* "Man he's cute"**

**Me: ANYWAY… I don't own yugioh 5ds or any yugioh series.**

**Sherry and Yusei: ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was a hot summer day in Neo Domino City, and our hero Satellite's shooting star Yusei Fudo is revving up his Duel Runner. It's been 3 months since the gang split up. Jack is taking the dueling world by storm, crow has his own duel team, Aki is studying to be a doctor, and the twins are living with their parent. Only one person stayed in domino it was him. A new duel tournament the WRGP 2 was about to begin but he couldn't find a team since his friends split up.

Yusei POV 

"Might as well look for a team to join" I sighed. I rode around town testing my duel runner and looking for a team. I was now on a highway when some memories flooded back to me. "Sherry Leblanc, I can still remember or duel here." I thought with a smile. My heart beat faster and I felt heat rush to my face. Her beautiful blonde hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and a pair of long legs with a big chest and tight round- Ahh! "I can't think like that!" I mentally berated myself. I kept driving then parked near my old workshop at Zora's. I then noticed a flyer stapled to the pole, my eyes went wide. "No way…" I muttered. I hopped on my runner and drove towards the spot the words repeating in my mind. _Turbo Duelist wanted for team satisfaction; current duelists, Mizoguchi and Sherry LeBlanc. _I can't believe i'll finally be able to see her again.

Sherry POV

"Next" I called. A man with dark blue hair walked up. "i am Marufuji Ryo." he said with a cold gaze. "According to this you went to duel academy and your best card was a fusion; your a good duelist judging from your grades but have been having trouble catching up with synchros." he nodded and i sighed. I need a good synchro deck next!" i called. He stalked off and i asked Mizoguchi how many people were left. "One," he answered. I groaned "Are there no good turbo duelists anymore?"i wondered. "next is..." Mizoguchi looked surprised "What is it Mizoguchi?" I asked. "See for yourself; NEXT!" he called. Then a familiar person walked up. "Hey sherry, how are you?" he asked. I got up from my seat and kissed him on the cheek, "Nice to see you again Yusei."

Normal Pov 

Yusei blushed a bit as did sherry. He then Recovered and said; "Can i join your team?" "I would've thought the kiss to the cheek would give it away but yes you can." Sherry answered. "Although i do want to know why aren't you with jack, crow and..." She seemed to struggle to say it. "Aki." She spat. "We went our separate ways awhile ago" Yusei answered. "Also Why are you acting like that when Aki is mentioned?" She blushed a bit then said "Mizoguchi you can head back home and relax for a bit." Mizoguchi cocked an eyebrow then shrugged and left. "You really want to know why i don't like her?" she asked. Yusei nodded. She leaned towards him and whispered near his ear, "She kept you away from me." Yusei blushed and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you me- MPHF!" he was silenced by a pair of soft lips meeting his. Sherry was kissing him. He couldn't believe it. Before he could react sherry broke the kiss and whispered, "If you want more meet me at my home here in domino later tonight." She slipped a piece of paper in his pocket then walked off. Yusei imeadietly thought "What just happened?" he then felt his lips and also thought "Looks like i'm seeing her later tonight." he then hopped on his duel runner and drove off.

**Me: Oh Yusei nice description of Sherry *Evil smile***

**Yusei: *blushing furiously***

**Me: Also your welcome for the kiss from Sherry. *laughs***

**Yusei and sherry: *both blush and look at each other.***

**Sherry: Want some more Yusei? **

**Yusei *Leans in to kiss***

_**HOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKK!**_

**Me: Not yet lover boy! Anyway sorry if the chapter was short but again new at this. Also try and guess who marufuji Ryo is and i'll make a story for the first one who guesses it. sayonara!**


End file.
